Modular units are commonly used for constructing residential and industrial structures because they can be partially assembled/constructed at a factory and transported via train, truck, or ship to a construction site for assembly into a complete structure. However, once the modular units are assembled into complete structures, existing methods of assembly do not allow for easy disassembly so that the modular units can be segregated into components and/or reused for constructing new structures when the original structure is no longer needed, such as a temporary office annex. Consequently, many otherwise sound modular units are wasted because they cannot be disassembled without being damaged or destroyed.